


Byakuya’s Lie

by HimikoStar



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Insults, Lemon, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Top Togami Byakuya, Tsundere Togami Byakuya, Tsunderes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, You risk it all for Byakuya, degrading, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimikoStar/pseuds/HimikoStar
Summary: Byakuya is in a mood, and you try to pry him for answers. Only the outcome was not what you expected it to be..
Relationships: Togami Byakuya/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The Togami Corporation, you’ve made many good memories there and you plan to make many more. You loved your job and your new life. You were lucky enough to not only be one of the survivors of the Hope’s Peak killing game but to be working alongside Byakuya and the others. Within your time of working there, Toko and Hinabecame your best friends. 

One thing that annoyed you however is when they would occasionally badger you to “Just confess your feelings to Byakuya already.” As surprising as it was to you at first, Toko and Hina could tell that you’ve had eyes for Byakuya since your first day at Hope’s Peak- back when you were just a young and outgoing, yet lovesick girl. But the killing game had changed you, making you more introverted and secretive.

Nonetheless you would immediately shut them down instantly. 

Besides Toko and Hina, Byakuya was one of your closest friends at the work place and the thought of telling him something so seemingly ridiculous killed you inside. You were better off just staying silent about the whole thing. Keeping said secret never bothered you in the slightest.

<..>

You can say without a doubt that today was one of the most bizarre days in the workplace yet. 

No Junko Enoshima, no evil robot bears, no riots or tragedies of any kind this time. Instead it was just Byakuya and how strange he’d seemed to be acting lately. You couldn’t quite figure out as to why. You truly  _did_ want to ask the now short tempered and tense blonde what was all going on with him, yet you decided to leave it alone for now.

In the midst of packing up your things to go home for the weekend, Hina approached you suddenly.

You remained seated in your roller chair whilst she bent down to your level and began whispering to you as if the two of you were gossiping highschoolers.

“Hey Y/n! Is it just me or is Byakuya acting a bit suspicious? I mean, he’s been like this for adleast a couple days now.”

You let out a sigh of relief. 

“So you’ve noticed too? I thought I was the only one!” You whispered back, holding a folder in front of you and Hina as the both of you discussed.

“Of course I’ve noticed! I’m like, a professional at reading body language.”

You laughed a bit at this. It was true after all. Hina could read anyone like a book, especially people that she’s known for awhile like Byakuya.

You weren’t one to really speak out much of what you were truly thinking so easily. Yet you decided to tell Hina of your concerns anyway- just to get it off your chest.

“Today’s Friday and I really don’t want him to be carrying whatever it is he’s going through home for an entire weekend. “

“Same here! But he’s already pushed me and the others away after we tried to ask what was up.” Hina rolled her eyes at the memory. “But I guess that’s Byakuya for you.” 

You had a perplexed expression on your face. “Wait so everyone tried to ask him what was wrong and he just rejected  _all_ of you??”

“Well everyone except you I think! But yeah! It’s very weird.” Hina suddenly straightened up and began buttoning up her jacket. “Well besides that! I’m gonna go get donuts with Yashuhiro later tonight! Do you have any plans Y/n?”

Your mind went blank.  _Did_ you have any plans? Well, not any that you knew of. “Not much at the moment! What about Toko? I saw that she left a few minutes ago.”

Hina smiled. “Oh she’s gonna be hanging out with Komaru at her place!” The bubbly girl went to grab her things aswell, as her office was just across from yours. 

“Sounds like fun.” You said, grabbing your jacket and purse now.

Hina and you were the last ones left in the building besides Byakuya, that was until she started to leave. 

“Yeah it is!” Hina started walking towards the exit doors. 

“Have a good weekend Y/n!” She waved as she walked out.

You blinked a few times, feeling dumbfounded. You were surprised at how fast Hina was wrapping things up, how fast she left like she was in some type of hurry. Sure you were aware of her plans with Hiro, but something still felt a bit off to you. 

**_ “Wait so everyone tried to ask him what was wrong and he just rejected all of you??” _ **

**_ “Well everyone except you I think! But yeah! It’s very weird.”  _ **

You expected her to say her usual remarks about Byakuya and you like she always did.  _But why didn’t she do it this time? Was she finally done teasing you about the subject?_

You then shook your head, smiling to yourself.

“Once again I’m just reading too much into things.” You mumbled before you began to head to the exit yourself. Except, you heard sharp footsteps approaching you all of a sudden. It was of course Byakuya. 

“Y/n, before you think about going anywhere-“

You had stopped in your tracks, it was clear that he wanted to speak to you.

Byakuya soon caught up with you and stood behind you with his arms crossed calmly. You could feel his glare piercing into you without even looking at him.

“Yes Boss? What do you need?” You continued looking forward at the peaceful night outside through the double doors. 

Byakuya caught wind of what you were doing rather quickly. “Well first off, do you mind telling me why you’re just starring off into space like that? Make proper eye contact when I’m speaking to you.” He said, sounding annoyed.

You suppose you did look silly avoiding him like that. You weren’t sure why you did so either. You slowly turned to face Togami, trying to keep your straight face motionless and hopefully unintelligible to Byakuya.

“Right, apologies.”

Byakuya quickly got straight to the point with his request. “I have something for you to do before you clock out. No worries, it’s nothing major. I just need you to help set up everything for an important meeting on Monday.”

“Understood?”

Phew, so you weren’t in trouble after all. Yet you were still confused. 

“Why me?” You simply asked. “It’s just- you don’t normally ask for me to stay over for things like this.”

Byakuya just chuckled lightly. _Was he laughing at you or with you?_

He had his usual disinterested look on his face again. 

“Because I said so. And don’t flatter yourself, you just so happen to be the last one here on late notice is all.”

“Ah, I see..”  _What an ass._ You thought.

Your boss turned and began to walk to his office.

“Come. We don’t have all night you know.”

You swore you could practically hear him smile in those words of his.   
You quickly pick up your pace and go to follow after him, feeling both hesitant and curious about this whole thing already.

<...>

Byakuya’s office was just as you expected it to be, tidy and professionally decorated.

You’d barely visit his office, not even Makoto or Kyoko as everyone was well aware of how much Byakuya valued his privacy. He’d strictly made it a rule for you all “to only come to his office if it’s important.”

Byakuya sat in his comfortable desk chair, observing you without being too obvious. 

He quickly swiped up a paper from his desk.

“Starting off, I need you to make 30 copies of this info sheet here.”

You nodded. “Alright I’ll get on it.”

You took the paper from him and quickly went to the nearest copy machine.

It didn’t take too long for you to finish that task. As you carried the warm papers in your hands walking back to his office. 

“I’m back, I finished up with those copies. Where do you want me to put them?”

You seen that he wasn’t in his office.

“Byakuya?”

“I’m in the conference room!” He called out from across the hall.

“Ah right! Of course!” You immediately speed walked inside, deciding to set the papers to each and everyone’s seating spot at the table.

Byakuya was setting up a chart of the meeting’s topic.

He looked up from the chart to you. You expected him to say that you maybe didn’t copy the correct amount of papers, or something else that you somehow did wrong. Yet he said the complete opposite. “Very good Y/n. You have one last task to do. Retrieve the [insert name] file and once you come back help me clean the dry erase board will you?”

You could only nod in agreement, heading off for that file. This wasn’t as nerve racking as you expected it to be after all. This was just like any other work day really, except alone..with him.

<...>

  
  


The both of you cleaned over the white board together, occasionally brushing up against eachother and stealing looks at one another on accident. There was an awkward silence. It was too quiet for comfort in that room. You decided to finally break the ice, although you do kick yourself later on for not wording better what you were about to say.

“Byakuya, can I ask you something?”

“ _ What?”  _ He simply said, Placing the cleaning supplies back in its cart. 

“Well, I figured since we were alone you wouldn’t have any trouble saying.. so I was wondering, has anything or anyone been upsetting you lately?”

Byakuya pushed up his glasses, closing his eyes and sighing. “Why do you ask such a question?”

You couldn’t stop yourself, your words just kept flying out. 

“Is everything okay? You just seem all tense and bothered about something.” You looked at him with serious eyes, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Byakuya quickly pulled away from your touch, looking bewildered.

“I assure you that I’m fine. What, did someone tell you that I _wasn’t_ fine?”

“Well! Yes! But also no because I also suspected that something was wrong too..!”

Byakuya was silent, now refusing to look at you.

“Honestly-“

He started, tho he never finished his sentence.

  
You took a step closer to him, now noticing the growing blush on his cheeks.

_No way.._

If this was any other day Byakuya would’ve told you to get away from him this instant and to mind his personal space. Yet he didn’t seem angry nor uncomfortable after all. He just continued with being quiet and still.

You weren’t sure what to do at first as you’d never seen him like this before! Suddenly an idea came to mind.

You held the sides of his face, which promptly turned his attention to you.

“Eyecontact, remember?” You reminded. Smiling knowingly at him.  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Byakuya’s eyes widened in shock, his mouth slightly open. Seeing him so flustered and speechless like this was amusing to you. 

Broken out of his haze, Byakuya’s brows were now furrowed as he swiftly pulled your hands away from his face and instead held both of your wrists firmly, most likely out of reflex.

”Don’t use my own words against me now.” He smiled a little, a genuine smile at that.

You laughed, feeling relieved at his easygoing beaming. It was rare to you adleast to see him like this.

”So, you were..worried about me?” Asked Byakuya cautiously. He quickly changed his tone. “Hah, how quaint.”

You brushed off his last comment and nodded your head yes. “Of course! _Everyone_ was really.” You confessed.

”I just wanted to make sure that something wasn’t seriously wrong. I figured that it was something serious like you possibly having deep trouble with something maybe!”

Byakuya had finally let go of your wrists. 

“That’s just ridiculous Y/n, I’m not in any danger nor trouble of any kind.” He plainly said.

You had rolled your eyes and made an annoyed groan. “If you’re not in any danger then what’s going on??” You asked. 

You quickly caught yourself before giving Byakuya the chance to say something more.

”Only if you feel alright saying. I don’t just wanna force you.”

The next words to come out of Togami’s mouth- you did not see coming at all.

”Listen up Y/n because I’m only going to say this once.”

You made clear with your perked expression and your concentrating eyes that you were indeed listening closely to what he had to say. Was he finally going to open up? And out of all people to _you_? You did feel special at this very moment.

“I have been, acting peculiar for awhile because-“

He paused and took a deep breath.

”It’s all because of.. _you_.” He said in a weirdly blaming tone.

“Me? Huh- I don’t understand!” You exclaimed, now feeling more confused than ever.  
  


Byakuya smirked and crossed his arms once more. “I only speak the truth Y/n, and the truth is that this is alll your fault.”

Suddenly it registered with you clearly now. Byakuya was obviously not upset with you, and was most certainly not blaming you for something terrible. Something having to do with _you_ was making him this way- was making him act so distant, so strange, so _embarrassed_ even and-

_Oh my god._   
  
  


Pulling you from your thoughts, Byakuya only continued. “And since it is most likely that you don’t reciprocate these bothersome affections, I refuse to tugged about like some kind of dog.”   
  


Abruptly, Byakuya turned on his heel and headed towards the door.

_No.. No he can’t just leave!  
_

“Byakuya wait!” You blurted out, catching up and grabbing his arm.

He turned to face you. His guise was a mix of irritation and questioning.

”What ever is it _now_?”

”I feel the same way! I’ve felt the same way this entire time! Since Hopes Peak! And for the record, I would never lead you on Byakuya! Not someone amazing like you.” Once you had gotten your words out you felt your face heat up from sheer regret. 

  
Byakuya starred at you for a couple seconds. That blush of his had returned. “I see.. in that case, would you mind coming with me to my office if you will?”

You were screaming internally at this point. _Did you make the wrong choice by telling him?Or the right choice?_

You were either going to make the worst or best mistake of your life right here and now, tho you decided to agree anyway. You couldn’t walk away from this, not now, not ever.

“Yes, I’ll go with you.” You smiled virtuously.

<..>  
  
  
  
You were laid on Byakuya’s desk, his papers and work spread out underneath you.   
He kissed at your lips hungrily as if it would be the last time that he’d ever kiss you. Of course you had returned the kiss with just as much passion, holding onto him as he had you pinned and _hooked_ perfectly.

It all started out as just an innocent kiss, an innocent kiss that turned into a long session of tongues eagerly intertwined with each other at that. Byakuya and you had let your fair share of moans slip while the kiss escalated.

Your blouse was completely unbuttoned and you were soaked as Byakuya had been fondling you all over for awhile. Your skirt and underwear piled on the floor next to Byakuya’s discarded clothing as you explored eachother thoroughly.

Byakuya moved on from your lips to now kissing at your neck, the tickling sensation was enough to have you moaning softly.

”Byakuya.. will you please..”

  
Byakuya hummed quietly before saying to you softly “Typical Y/n, you’re _so_ needy. It’s almost pathetic.” He gently rubbed at your clit, gradually getting faster and getting you close before pulling away completely.

”I don’t think you deserve it.” said Togami mockingly.

You had pouted a bit at his teasing, tho for some reason part of you liked him making fun of you in this way.

”Quiet you..” You said, panting as you spoke.

  
For revenge you grinded your bare hips and heat up against his own at an agonizing slow rate that is. This seemed to get to him.  
  


“Ngh.. trying to get payback?” He moaned.

You glared at him playfully.

  
“That was almost cute.” He whispered harshly.

Byakuya grabbed at your face and kissed you deeply before breaking the kiss, a string of saliva connecting you both.

” _Almost_.” He reminded you cruelly.

“I-I can’t take it.” You started to move your hips once again, this time especially making sure to grind against his fingers that were now pumping in and out of you. Byakuya couldn’t wait much longer either.

  
“Fine, If you insist, I’ll give you what you want~” Byakuya replaced his fingers with his awaiting length as he started to sink into you slowly.   
  


The both of you gasped at the fulfilling intensity, Byakuya slowly slipped out half way before slamming back into you again and again. It didn’t take long for him to eventually find his rhythm as he pounded into you. Your nails scratched at his back as his name left your mouth constantly.  
  


“Byakuya.. Byakuya..” You gasped out desperately. You had a firm hold on him that just wouldn’t let go.

”Y/n.. just like that..” He panted out, holding you in place strictly.

Skin against skin and your approaching orgasm was the only thing you could think of in the moment. You flinched and groaned at every plunge of his cock entering you deeply. You could tell that Byakuya was close to coming down from his high aswell.

”I-I’m abou- going to-“ You barley managed to speak a coherent sentence.

”I’ll allow it..” panted out Byakuya.

His hips stuttered before you felt his warm cum flood within you which caused you to let out a loud cry as your legs buckled a bit around him. A drawn out moan could be heard from Byakuya aswell.

  
You were both panting tiredly now. You made sure to keep Byakuya close to you in a tight embrace before letting go and allowing him to pull out of your now leaking sex.

  
More cum dripped out of you, you could only watch with awe. You didn’t even notice Byakuya kissing your forehead and helping you get your clothes back on.

  
“I enjoyed our little heart to heart talk Y/n. _I hope to have many more in the future.”_ said Byakuya slyly. 

“Yes.. Yes I hope so too.” You replied happily.


End file.
